My Stupid Girl
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, gadis kecil nan cantik putri kedua dari pasangan Byun ilhoo dan Bang Daesi. Mempunyai satu saudara yang dia panggil dengan sebutan oppa Byun Sehun. Paras cantik, tapi tidak dengan tutur kata tingkah laku dan sifat gadis tersebut. Seiring berjalanya waktu kalian akan tahu seperti apa sifat asli dari si bungsu Byun Baekhyun ini. - ChanBaek / BaekYeol
1. Chapter 1

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **My Stupid Girl"**

 **a fanfic by pcybubblebunny59**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Genderswitch**

 **Genre : School life**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author Note:** **Haloooohaaaaa**

 **Ku bawa cerita barunya mampap.**

 **Sebenarnya ini ver indonesia dari ceritaku di wattpad yang gak pernah aku publish**

 **Jadi dari pada sayang mending ku up di sini kan ?** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **(** **GS** **)**

 **THIS IS MY STORIES**

 **DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR OKE ?**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam?" sela gadis mungil pada seseorang yang sedang menasehatinya sembari mengusap kedua telinganya yang menurutnya sudah panas.

Byun Baekhyun , gadis kecil nan cantik putri kedua dari pasangan Byun Ilhoo dan Bang Daesi , mempunyai satu saudara yang dia panggil dengan sebutan _oppa_ Byun Sehun. Paras cantik , tapi tidak dengan tutur kata tingkah laku dan sifat gadis tersebut. Seiring berjalanya waktu kalian akan tahu seperti apa sifat asli dari si bungsu Byun Baekhyun ini.

"Yak! Kau!" Sehun menggeram gemas, pasalnya Baekhyun itu bebah di nasehati sesering apapun, kelakuannya tidak akan pernah berubah meskipun dia tahu _oppa_ _-_ nya itu sudah sangat frustasi dengan kelakuan dan hoby dari adiknya ini.

Bagaimana tidak frustasi, dia mempunyai adik perempuan yang punya hoby tawuran, oke jika itu pria dia tidak mempermasalahkanya sedangkan ini? Tolong catat kata ini "ADIKNYA PEREMPUAN".

Dia yang pria saja tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun ingin mempunyai hoby seperti itu.

"Bu! dulu sewaktu mengandungnya Ibu melihat perang? Apa perampokan?" tanya Sehun gemas pada sang ibu.

"Ssshhh… sudah sudah , Sehun-ah biar begitu Baekhyun itu adikmu , bicaralah baik-baik." wanita paruh baya itu menengahi kedua bersaudara ini sebelum salah satu dari mereka ada yang terkena pukulan. Sebenarnya sih Sehun yang lebih sering terkena bogem mentah dari Baekhyun.

Jangan salah paham bukan berarti dia tidak bisa membalas. Tapi dia mempunyai janji sewaktu Baekhyun masih di dalam perut sang ibu.

 _"_ _B_ _u jika adik bayi sudah lahir aku berjanji_ _tidak akan menyakiti ataupun membuatnya sedih"_

Dan janji itu sampai sekarang masih di pegang teguh oleh Sehun. Se marah-marahnya Sehun pada Baekhyun dia tidak akan sudi untuk mendaratkan tangan kasarnya pada adik satu-satunya ini.

"Kau juga Baekhyun-ah… apa tidak bisa sehari tidak menyusahkan _oppa_ mu dan terlibat dalam tawuran?" nasihatnya pada baekhyun

"Ibu ini sudah tua, dan kau ini bukan gadis remaja lagi, kau sudah tidak mempunyai ayah, seharusnya kau membantu ibu untuk tidak membuat ibu khawatir nak..."

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan ibu? Hmmm? " ibunya berkata lirih.

"Kenapa diam?! Tidak bisa jawab ?! Takut?! dengan puluhan pria kau berani melawannya dan sekarang hanya dengan ibu kau berlagak seperti orang bisu!" salahkan Sehun yang sangat menghawatirkan Baekhyun, sehingga kalimat pertanyaan pedas nan menyudutkan itu meluncur bebas dari bibirnya.

"Sehun cukup! Biarkan ibu dan Baekhyun berbicara, kau bisa keluar dari kamar ini, paham?" Daesi memperingati Sehun, dia tidak tega melihat anak gadisnya terdiam menunduk dengan bahu yang mulai bergetar karena menahan isak tangisnya.

Bukan karna apa-apa, tapi menegur kesalahan anak dengan bentakan itu tidak di benarkan, jika bisa di bicarakan baik-baik kenapa harus ada perdebatan bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daesi mulai mendekati si bungsu yang masih terdiam kaku itu.

"Sini peluk ibu nak.." ujarnya mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat sang ibu tersenyum sembari merentangkan kedua tanganya membuatnya tidak fikir dua kali dan segera menghambur dalam dekapan sang ibu.

"Sssshhh.. sudah.. berhenti menangis nak, kita bicarakan baik-baik hm?"

"Hiks-..hiks.. ma-maafkan aku bu.." baekhyun terisak hebat dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Iya ibu maafkan, ibu tahu kau terlibat dalam tawuran ada alasannya kan?" Ibu Baekhyun menjawab setenang mungkin.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Nah sekarang ceritakan alasan itu sayang..."

"J-ja hiks… di.. sebe..hiks- narnya.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **My Stupid Girl"**

 **A fanfic by pcybubblebunny59**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Genderswitch**

 **Genre : School life**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** **ope you like this and enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter-2**

"Tapi tetap saja nak, tindakan yang kau lakukan itu tidak di benarkan." ibunya memberi respon setelah Baekhyun menceritakan kronologi mengapa dia terlibat aksi tawuran itu.

Dia beralasan melakukanya atas dasar setia kawan.

Jadi salah satu teman sekelasnya yang notabenya seorang pria, -Jeno namanya- ketika hendak pulang bersama dua teman lainya di hadang oleh penghuni sekolah sebelah yang memang dari dulu tidak pernah ada kata akur.

Dua teman yang berhasil kabur dari sekelompok murid sebelah bergegas mengadu ke kelompoknya yang memang pada saat itu sedang duduk nongkrong di halaman belakang sekolah termasuk dirinya.

Setelah mengetahui hal tersebut dengan perasaan terhinanya mereka langsung menuju lokasi dimana si Jeno di bawa paksa.

Aksi saling lempar batu pun tak terelakan.

Tak terkecuali si Byun Baekhyun ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Yak! Apa kalian kekurangan pasukan? Sehingga melibatkan gadis ingusan seperti dia?!" ejek sekelompok itu menyindir adanya_ _B_ _aekhyun di tengah-tengah aksi lempar batu mereka._

 _"Brengsek! Jangan lihat aku perempuan sialan! Jika kau merasa terhina maju dan lawanlah aku!" Itu_ _B_ _aekhyun yang marah._

 _See? Kalian lihat? Sifat asli si_ _B_ _yun_ _B_ _aekhyun ini mulai terlihat._

 _"KAU! kau akan menyesal telah menghinaku!" Bersamanya itu si pria yang merasa terhina itu melayangkan satu buah gir besar ke arah_ _B_ _aekhyun_ _._

 _Zelo-itu pelakunya._

 _Dengan gesit_ _B_ _aekhyun segera menghindar dengan menjatuhkan bada_ _n_ _nya ke tanah._ _Kar_ _e_ _na gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat kedua lututnya lecet akibat struktur aspal yang kasar._

 _"KAU BENAR-BENAR BANCI SIALAN!" jeno yang melihatnya murka_ _._

 _Kar_ _e_ _na sedikit saja_ _B_ _aekhyun tidak cepat gerak maka kepala indahnya yang akan menjadi korba_ _n_ _nya._

 _"MATI SAJA KAU AARGHHT!" Jeno berlari dan tanpa bisa mengelak_ _Z_ _elo terje_ _r_ _embab ke belakang setelah bagian perutnya terkena tendangan dari kaki si pelaku-_ _J_ _eno._

 _BUG!_

 _BUG!_

 _BUG!_

 _"Cukup_ _J_ _en_ _o_ _! kau akan mengotori tanganmu hanya karna manusia sampah itu"_ _Bae_ _khyun menghentikan aksi brutal_ _J_ _eno setelah melihat_ _Z_ _elo-sialan itu terkulai tak berdaya dengan muka bersimbah darah._

 _Dia masih dalam keadaan mencoba untuk berdiri_ _._ _Rasa perih di lututnya mulai terasa._

 _Tawuran sudah sedikit mereda sebagian dari kelompok sekolah sebelah tunggang l_ _a_ _nggang dengan keadaan memar sana sini._ _Hanya ada beberapa yang masih mencoba adu tinju meski keadaan sudah luka-luka parah._

 _"_ _H_ _entikan guys! Biarkan mereka pulang menangis dan mengadu pada ibu mereka"_ _B_ _aekhyun memerintah teman-temanya yang tadi masih adu jotos itu._

 _Semuanya menghentikan aksinya dan pindah mendekati baekhyun yang sekarang duduk di tepi trotoar banyak warga yang melihat tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berani mendekat untuk menolong ataupun bertanya sekalipun._

 _"_ _L_ _ututmu berdarah noona" salah satu adik kelasnya yang ikut tawuran tadi menunjuk luka di lutut_ _B_ _aekhyun._

 _"_ _K_ _ookie yak! Sudah ku peringatkan berulang kali_ _jangan pernah sekalipun ikut dalam tawuran , kau itu masih murid kelas sepuluh ck!" Baekhyun tidak merespon pernyataan_ _J_ _ungkook tadi , dia malah membalasnya dengan beberapa kalimat bernada memperingati._

 _"_ _S_ _udah beberapa kali juga aku mengingatkanmu noona, kau saja yang perempuan ikut tawuran masa aku yang pria kalah denganmu? Dan tolong jangan panggil aku_ _K_ _ookie namaku_ _J_ _ungkook jika noona lupa"_ _J_ _ungkook menjawab sebal._

 _Yang lain tergelak karna perdebatan dua gender ini. Mereka terlalu sering melihat perdebatan tidak penting antara_ _B_ _aekhyun dan_ _J_ _ungkook , seperti ini contohnya._

 _"_ _A_ _ku sudah menghubungi_ _S_ _ehun hyung untuk menjemputmu disini"_ _J_ _eno bersuara membuat gelak tawa itu seketika meredam._

 _"_ _Y_ _ak! Kau gila? Aku bisa di cincang hidup-hidup oleh dia_ _J_ _eno-ya"_ _B_ _aekhyun menjawab setengah kaget dan frustasi._

 _"_ _L_ _alu? Kau akan pulang bagaimana? Naik bus? Kau bahkan kehilangan tas sekolahmu karena asiknya dirimu adu jotos tadi"_ _J_ _eno menjawab malas._

 _"_ _K_ _au kan bisa mengantarku pulang_ _J_ _eno-ya"_ _B_ _aekhyun berkata sendu_ _._

 _Dia sedang memikirkan alasan apa yang akan dia gunakan untuk menjawab serentetan pertanyaan oppa-nya itu._

 _"_ _C_ _k! Gadis ini, kau lupa? Motorku sedang dalam perbaikan, aku juga bersama supir saat pulang nanti" katanya._

 _"_ _T_ _erus aku harus bagaimana?"_ _B_ _aekhyun merengek frustasi_ _._

 _"_ _Y_ _ang harus kau lakukan pulang dan jelaskan semua kekacauan ini-" itu suara seseorang yang di hindari_ _B_ _aekhyun saat ini-Sehun_

 _"_ _A_ _staga yak! Sejak kapan oppa disini?" Baekhyun menjawab antara takut dan kaget._

 _"_ _C_ _ukup lama untuk melihatmu merengek seperti bayi"_ _S_ _ehun membalas datar._

 _"_ _C_ _epat masuk atau kau ku tinggal disini" titah sehun dengan dingin_ _n_ _ya._

 _"_ _K_ _alian semua pulang jangan ada satupun dari kalian yang mencoba menolongnya untuk pulang , mengerti?"_ _S_ _ehun memerintahkan keseluruh teman_ _B_ _aekhyun untuk segera bergegas pergi._

 _Tidak menunggu waktu lama mereka semua pun bubar menuju rumah masing-masing._

 _Sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari situ._

 _"_ _Y_ _ak Byun_ _S_ _ehun! Setidaknya bantu aku berjalan!" Beakhyun berteriak kesal karna oppa-nya itu tidak ada niat sedikitpun membantunya berjalan padahal dirinya susah payah untuk berjalan._

 _"Itu akibat menjadi gadis urakan" jawab_ _S_ _ehun acuh._

 _Setelah susah payah berjalan akhirnya_ _B_ _aekhyun sampai di dalam mobil duduk di samping tepat_ Sehun menyetir. Tidak ada perbincangan sampai mereka sampai di kediaman rumah mereka.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam bu, melihat Jeno di seret secara paksa oleh mereka, masa iya aku hanya diam saja?" Baekhyun masih tidak mau tindakannya di bilang salah.

"Sayang...setia kawan itu memang baik, tapi cara yang kau lakukan dengan mengatas namakan setia kawan itu yang salah" ibunya masih berusaha menasehati dengan tutur kata yang halus.

"Hhhh.. .oke oke aku salah. ibu senang?" Baekhyun menjawab pasrah.

"Kau benar sayang , caramu itu yang salah" Daesi berujar tersenyum.

"Berjanji untuk tidak terlibat dalam hal-hal seperti ini?" Daesi mengajukan perjanjian.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama dan setelahnya mengangguk lemah, sang ibu tersenyum puas kearahnya.

"Tapi, jika dalam keadaan mendesak aku tidak berjanji bu " sambungnya mendesah lesu. Tapi setelahnya mengangguk dan memeluk putri bungsunya itu lagi.

"Bersihkan lukamu dan segera makan, hmm?" ibunya berujar lembut. Dan di angguki oleh Baekhyun.

Setelah kepergian ibunya dari kamarnya dia sejenak melamun membayangkan jika sosok yang dia panggil dengan ayah masih ada, pasti dengan raut khawatirnya ayahnya akan membersihkan lukanya dan memeluknya dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang.

Hhhhh memikirkanya membuat kedua matanya berkedut sedih. Ayahnya sudah tenang , dan dia tidak boleh membuatnya khawatir. Itu sugestinya setiap dia merasa di titik paling bawah -Rindu sang ayah.

Ceklek

Sehun masuk ketika Baekhyun sedang mengobati lukanya.

"Alasan apalagi kali ini?" Sehun bertanya kalem dengan fokus pada luka sang adik.

"Aku yakin _oppa_ sudah mendengar semuanya" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa menoleh, fokusnya masih kearah luka yang sedang dia obati.

Hhhh

Sehun membuang nafas pelan, mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Berjongkok di depan Baekhyun, mengambil alih pekerjaan adiknya itu.

Baekhyun dalam diam dia memperhatikan kakanya itu.

"Kau itu adik perempuan satu-satuku bee" sembari mengobati Sehun berusaha berbicara lagi dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat daripada sebelumnya, Bee panggilan manis untuk adik yang manis katanya.

Baekhyun masih diam mendengarkan.

" _O_ _ppa_ khawatir, Demi tuhan jantungku selalu tak karuan ketika menerima panggilan dari Jeno, karena itu pasti bersangkutan denganmu, entah kau dalam keadaan buruk atau hal yang melibatkan aksi adu fisik" Sehun menjelaskan ke khawatirannya terhadap Baekhyun

Dia menempelkan kasa yang sebelumnya di beri _bettadine_ dan dia tempelkan ke arah luka di kedua lutut adiknya itu. Fokusnya kini ke arah Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Oppa sudah berjanji pada ayah, untuk selalu menjagamu , satu gores luka di tubuhmu itu bukti bahwa _oppa_ sudah lalai dalam perintah ayah" Sehun berkata sedih.

Tes!

Kristal bening sukses meluruh dari mata cantik si bungsu. Dia selalu sensitif dengan kata ayah. Tak tahan baekhyun mendekap tubuh sehun , berulang kali kata maaf keluar dari bibir cantiknya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak membuatku semakin banyak melanggar janji itu bee, kau mau?" Sehun mengelus punggung adiknya itu.

" _N_ _-ne_ hiks-..." jawabnya di sela isakanya.

" _S_ _shhh.. uljima_ " kata Sehun menenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu.." Baekhyun memanggil ibunya yang sedang menghidangkan makan malam di meja makan.

" _H_ _mm_?" Menoleh sang ibu ke arahnya yang baru saja turun dari undakan anak tangga.

Celingukan Baekhyun mencari seseorang.

"Dimana _oppa_?" tanyanya.

"Ini susu mu sayang, tadi dia pamit ke ibu katanya ingin pergi belajar dengan Luhan" menjawab sembari menyerahkan satu gelas susu hangat untuk Baekhyun.

" _H_ _uh_? Eih bisa saja si tiang itu mencari alasan untuk pacaran" Baekhyun bergumam lirih mendengar jawaban sang ibu, _hell_ Luhan itu kekasih dari _oppa_ nya belajar bersama adalah alibi _oppa_ nya untuk bisa leluasa pergi berdua dengan Luhan itu.

"Apa dia tidak makan malam dulu bu sebelum pergi?" tanyanya memastikan dugaannya itu.

"Belum, katanya ingin makan di rumah Luhan saja, _chaa_ kita makan saja berdua hm?" Gotcha! Dugaannya seratus persen benar bukan?

" _N_ _e_ _e_ _._ _.._ " jawab Baekhyun, mereka pun memulai makan malam tanpa adanya Sehun malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bu aku ke kamar dulu ya? Ini sudah selesai, Ibu lebih baik istirahat bu" Baekhyun setelah membereskan peralatan bekas mereka makan tadi pamit untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Iya nak , ibu juga sedikit merasa pusing sepertinya ibu lebih awal harus istirahat" Daesi memberitahu.

"Ibu sakit?" Pekik Baekhyun mendekati sang ibu.

"Tidak saying, hanya merasa sedikit lelah, tidak usah khawatir" balas ibu tersenyum.

"Benar ibu tidak apa-apa? Ayo aku antar ke kamar ibu" tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun langsung merangkul bahu ringkih sang ibu menuju kamarnya guna beristirahat.

Setelah berada di kamar dan membantu ibunya berbaring baekhyun duduk tepat di samping sang ibu.

"Besok ibu tidak usah memasak ya? Biar Baekhyun saja yang menyiapkan sarapannya" Baekhyun memberi usul, sebenarnya Baekhyun itu anak baik tidak pernah membangkang terhadap orang tua, tetapi itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang di sayanginya atau kerabat yang dia kenal, hanya saja sisi lain dari sifat Baekhyunlah yang membuat dia terlihat urakan.

"Tidak usah sayang, ibu masih sanggup " tolak Daesi halus.

"Dan aku tidak mau tahu, mengerti ?" Baekhyun menjawab final

" _C_ _haa_ ibu istirahat ya, aku juga akan bergegas untuk tidur" Baekhyun sekali lagi membenahi letak selimut sang ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi pagi sekali baekhyun bangun untuk menyiapkan semuanya, memasak mencuci pakaian dan berbenah rumah.

"Waah! Sepertinya kiamat sudah dekat " suara husky-Sehun mengejutkan Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang sibuk mengolah bahan makanan di meja.

"Ah! Ya ampun!" respon Baekhyun.

"Bisa tidak _oppa_ tidak mengejutkanku? Bisa mati cepat kalau kau seperti itu terus !" Baekhyun membalas bersungut-sungut.

" _E_ _ih_ , sudah cantik-cantik dengan apron itu kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti pakaian kusut begitu?" Bukan namanya Sehun jika sehari saja menggoda Baekhyun, dia masih betah bersender di pintu penghubung dapur dan ruang tamu.

"Yak! Kau bilang apa?" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa mengarahkan padanganya pada Sehun, fokusnya kini ke arah omlet yang sedang dia buat.

Cup.

"Kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum bee, bukan mendumal seperti itu" Sehun lari terbirit ke arah kamar mandi setelah membubuhkan satu kecupan di pipi Baekhyun.

"Aissh…orang itu seenaknya saja" Baekhyun mengusap pipi yang berbekas itu.

"Waah anak gadis ibu masak apa?" Suara dari arah tangga mengintruksi kegiatan sarapan pagi dua bersaudara ini.

"Kelihatannya enak?" Sambungnya lagi

"Ibu akan menyesal jika tahu rasanya" bukan Baekhyun , tapi Sehun yang menjawab.

Baekhyun hanya mencebikan bibirnya sebelum menghampiri sang ibu untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"Kenapa ibu turun ? Aku berniat akan membawa makananya ke atas selagi ibu istirahat jadi tidak perlu repot-repot turun.

Baekhyun menjelaskan sembari menarik kursi tepat disampingnya.

"Tidak perlu, ibu masih bisa turun sayang, maaf nak sudah membuatmu repot hari ini" Daesi berkata tidak enak.

"Eih ibu ini apa-apaan? Itu tugasku sebagai anak bu" Baekhyun menjawab mantap

" _C_ _haa_ ibu makan yaa..." baekhyun meyiapkan makanan untuk sang ibu.

Pagi hari mereka pun di isi dengan satu moment hangat oleh keharmonisan satu ikatan keluarga.

"Bu.. aku berangkat dulu yaa, ibu dirumah tidak usah berbenah, tadi aku sudah mencuci pakaian kita jadi ibu hanya perlu untuk duduk manis atau istirahat..oke?" Sebelum pergi ke sekolah Baekhyun memberi beberapa wejangan pada sang ibu yang di balas dengan usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Kau manis sekali jika seperti ini, hmm? Apa ibu harus sakit dulu supaya kau menjadi seperti ini terus?" Ibu Baekhyun menjawab bergurau.

" _A_ _ndw_ _e_! Aku tidak bisa bertanding dengan musuh jika harus menjaga ibu terus karena sakit" balas Baekhyun - bercanda tentu saja.

"Bergurau bu.. hehe" cepat-cepat Baekhyun meralat perkataanya karena dirasa sang ibu sudah akan melayangkan satu tangan ke arah telinganya.

Tin!

Tin!

" _C_ _haaa_ aku pergi dulu bu, _oppa_ sudah menunggu.. _anyeong_!" Baekhyun melambai ke arah sang ibu bergegas menuju mobil yang akan mengantarnya menuju sekolah bersama sang _oppa_ -Sehun tentu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **My Stupid Girl"**

 **A fanfic by pcybubblebunny59**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Genderswitch**

 **Genre : School life**

 **Length :** **Chaptered**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** **ope you like this and enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun! " di saat Baekhyun merasakan nikmatnya tidur saat itu pula suara baritone membangunkannya dari tidur siapa lagi kalau bukan sang guru

"Sstthh...sssthh..."

"Ck! Baek! Tegakan kepalamu, guru _killer_ itu menuju kemari " teman sebangku Baekhyun -Kyungsoo berbisik panik.

Sang empu yang menjadi pusat kekesalan sang guru hanya mengulat malas.

Tak!

Penggaris kayu kecil menyapa Baekhyun di saat dirinya baru membuka kedua kelopak mata cantiknya.

"Ouch! _Appo_ " Baekhyun meringis sembari mwngusap kasar kepalanya.

"Tidur nyenyak Byun Baekhyun " suara pelan namun penuh penekanan itu membuat Baekhyun berjengit merinding.

"Ehehehe ada apa _songsaenim_?"Baekhyun bertanya sok polos.

"Ada apa ada apa, kau masih menanyakan ada apa?!" sang guru menjawab gemas.

" a-nu emm.. i-tu aku- " Baekhyun berucap berantakan.

"Anu itu anu itu , mengapa kau tertidur di kelasku?!"

"Kau merasa pintar?!" sang guru bertanya marah.

"Tidak _songsaenim_ " Baekhyun menjawab menunduk, dalam hati dia ingin sekali memaki pak tua ini yang cerewetnya melebihi sang ibu.

Kyungsoo yang tepat di samping Baekhyun, duduk dalam keadaan yang sangat gusar, dia waswas mendengar hukuman apa lagi yang akan di jalani Baekhyun ini.

"Pergi ke kelas unggulan dan panggil siswa yang bernama Park Chanyeol kemari!" semua menghela nafas lega mendengar bukan hukuman yang bukan di berikan kepada Baekhyun tetapi hanya sebuah perintah untuk memanggil salah satu siswa yang berada di kelas unggulan atau kelas yang berisi siswa dengan otak di atas rata-rata.

Sedangkan kelas yang di tempati Baekhyun adalah kelas dimana si biang onar sekolah berada.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo teman Baekhyun bukan tipe siswa yang bengal atau bodoh , tapi dengan bodohnya dia mau saja di ajak satu kelas dan merelakan kelas unggulan di tinggalkan hanya karena Byun Baekhyun yang memintanya.

 _"_ _A_ _ku tidak ada teman lagi selain dirimu_ _K_ _yungsoo-ya"_ dulu Baekhyun merengek seperti itu kepada Kyungsoo.

DasarKkyungsoo yang sangat meyayangi sahabatnya ini diapun melakukan apa yang menjadi keinginan Byun Baekhyun ini.

"Kenapa masih diam? Cepat pergi! " sang guru memperingati lagi.

" _N-_ _ne songsaenim_ " dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun berjalan keluar menuju kelas unggulan yang berada di lantai tiga dari gedung sekolahanya ini.

"Hhh aku ngantuk sekali" sudah empat kali dia menguap dan mengusap kedua matanya yang berair akibat rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya itu.

"Hhng! Bukankah itu Jungkook?" Baekhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya guna memastikan seseorang yang berada di ujung koridor itu jungkook adik kelasnya.

"Waah berani sekali dia merokok di jam pelajaran seperti ini" berdecak gemas Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju unjung koridor yang kedapatan adanya benerapa siswa junior entah sedang apa.

"Yak! Kalian semua!" teriaknya setelah sampai di tempat sang junior berada.

"Kalian cari mati, _eoh_?" Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan di pinggang bertanya marah.

"Dan kau Kooki! Sudah bosan hidup, hah? Sudah aku katakan jangan merokok di waktu jam pelajaran!" dengan paksa Baekhyun mencabut batang rokok yang masih panjang itu dia buang dan dia injak dengan kaki kanannya.

" _Y_ _ak noona_ apa-apaan?" Jungkook bertanya tidak terima.

"Kau yang apa-apaan?" jawab Baekhyun keras.

"Ini jam pelajaran dan kalian asik di sini dengan kegiatan kalian? Kalian itu masih kelas tingkat awal!" sambung Baekhyun

Jungkook memutar kedua matanya malas bosan mendengar serentetan kata yang dianggap angin lalu olehnya.

" _Y_ _ak_! Dengarkan aku setan kecil!"

" _N_ _oona_ juga sedang apa di jam pelajaran bukanya di kelas malah berada di luar seperti ini?" tanya salah satu siswa junior yang ada disitu.

"Aku jelas karna dapat perintah dari songsaenim untuk memanggil seseorang" jawab Baekhyun

"Alasan, bilang saja mau tidur di atap sekolah" Jungkook bergumam pelan, namun masih terdengar di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aiisshh anak ini..." Baekhyun segera menjepit kepala Jungkook dengan lenganya dan mengusak gEmas kepala anak itu.

" _Y_ _a ya ya noona_ lepaskan!" Jungkook meronta heboh.

"Bilang apa kau, _hah_!" Baekhyun masih belum mau melepaskan.

" _Jebal noona_ aaargghht ... kepalaku pusing astaga!" Jungkook berkata memelas masih berusa melepaskan kepitan lengan Baekhyun di kepalanya.

Baekhyun melepaskan Jungkook yang wajahnya kini sudah memerah entah karena kehabisan nafas atau marah.

"Makanya kalau di beritahu jangan melawan" Baekhyun merapikan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Sudah... kalian masuk dan jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan hal seperti ini lagi mengerti?" Baekhyun memberi peringatan.

"Ck! Berlaku seperti dia benar saja" itu Jungkook yang lagi-lagi mendengus kecil mendengar Baekhyun memberi petuah.

" _Y_ _ak astaga_ , bocah ini!" Baekhyun kembali meradang dan mencoba untuk menggapai tubuh Jungkook yang berada tidak jauh darinya sebelum Jungkook dan kawan-kawan buru-buru berlari menuju kelas mereka.

"Aisshhhh...bisa cepat tua aku jika terus menghadapi mereka" Baekhyun mendumal kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah! Ini dia kelas nya.

Setelah baekhyun berputar-putar mencari kelas yang di maksud sang guru akhirnya baekhyun menemukan kelas itu , bukanya baekhyun tidak tahu adanya kelas unggulan , dia hanya tidak mempermasalahkan kelas yang akan dia tempati jadi ketika dia di tempatkan pada kelas yang mayoritas muridnya berada di standart bawah maka ia tidak akan susah payah seperti teman perempuan satu kelasnya yang dengan getol mencari tahu seperti apa kelas unggulan itu , yang katanya gudangnya para lelaki tampan dan pintar dan baekhyun tidak memperdulikan itu.

Tok tok tok

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kelas itu. Dari dalam terdengar sahutan yang dia yakini seorang guru wanita.

Ceklek

" ya ? Ada apa ? " guru itu memperhatikan baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas bingung dengan kedatangannya.

" em- selamat pagi songsaenim " sapa baekhyun mencoba terdengar sopan.

" ya selamat pagi err..- Baekhyun-ssi " balas guru tersebut setelah membaca nametag dari baekhyun.

" eerr .. saya di tugaskan oleh yunho songsaenim untuk memanggil salah satu siswa di kelas ini " baekhyun menjawab sedikit ragu.

" siapa yang kau maksud baekhyun-ssi " tanya guru itu.

" park chanyeol saem " jawa baekhyun lagi kini dengan gerakan kepala menjukur ke dalam kelas itu.

Sejujurnya baekhyun pun tidak tahu dan tidak kenal dengan seseorang yang di maksud oleh guru killer nya itu.

" tunggu sebentar " guru itu menyuruh baekhyun untuk menunggu sebentar selagi guru itu memanggil anak murid yang di maksud baekhyun.

Sambil menunggu sesekali baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kelas itu yang pintunya sedikit lebih lebar terbuka menampakan suasana kelas itu yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbanding dari suasana kelasnya.

Nyaman , tenang dan bersih tiga kalimat yang spontan baekhyun gumamkan tatkala melihat suasana kelas itu.

" ee-rr kau yang mencariku ? " suara berat laki-laki membuyarkan fokus baekhyun.

" ah i-ya " baekhyun tergagap karena terkejut.

" ada apa ? " laki-laki itu bertanya ramah kepada baekhyun , sedang yang ditanya hanya menampilkan raut kagum dengan adanya sosok laki-laki di hadapanya ini.

Park chanyeol , siswa dengan kacamata sedang yang membingkai kedua mata besarnya , dengan tatana rambut yang di tata ke atas , sedikit cupu tetapi menawan itu gambaran dari baekhyun untuk sosok di hadapnya ini.

" agasshi ? " chanyeol melambaikan tanganya di depan wajah baekhyun.

" ah -ya ? I-ya aku yang mencarimu "

" a-ah maksudku aku di suruh oleh yunho saem untu memanggil siswa yang bernama Park Chanyeol " baekhyun cepat-cepat meralat jawabanya ketika di lihatnya chanyeol menaikan sebelas alisnya tanda tidak mwngerti.

" apakah kau yang bernama park chanyeol ? " tanya baekhyun.

" ya benar aku park chanyeol , emm kalau boleh tau ada apa yunho saem memanggilku ? " chanyeol bertanya sesekali matanya memperhatikan sosok baekhyun yang tingginya tidak melebihi batas dagunya -itu yang di perkirakanya.

" a-aku juga tidak tahu , sebaiknya kau tanya langsung dan mari ikut saya "

Dalam diam mereka berjalan menuju kelas baekhyun , baekhyun berjalan di depan sedang chanyeol satu langkah di belakang baekhyun.

Hal ini membuat baekhyun grogi setengah mati , apakah rambutnya berantakan ? Apakah terdapat hewan kecil-kutu di rambut kepalanya ?

Apakah pakaianya rapi atau kusut , baekhyun gelisah dalam langkahnya.

"Errr.. Agasshi " suara ragu dari chanyeol memaksa baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dengan gerakan slowmotion dia memutar tubuhnya ke arah chanyeol.

" y-ya chanyeol-ssi ?" Jawabnya berusaha biasa saja padahal dalam hatinya dia sudah menjerit gila.

" err- itu maaf tapi risleting rok mu terbuka " chanyeol memberitahu kentara sekali raut wajahnya menunjukan rasa tidak enak hati.

" a-p-apa ?! "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
